Molly's Tale
by Nininino
Summary: When I decide to write myself into the story of The Hobbit, pandemonium breaks out and the Company has to suffer with me for their whole journey - and if everything goes my way, their whole lives. Middle Earth - Meet Molly Farrell. OriXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome fellow Hobbit fans to my little fanfiction in your huge fandom :) I'm glad that you're taking the time to rego this and I hope you enjoy it. I don't really want it to be like most other OC fics where the OC usually ends up with Kili, Fili or Thorin, so I've decided to pair myself up with Ori! Cute little bugger, he's one of my favorites from the whole story. Enough with my ranting, on to the tale!**

* * *

Before I share my tale with you, one thing needs to be clear: I am NOT a Mary Sue.

Well, at least I don't intend to be. My name is Molly and I am writing myself into the beloved story of the Hobbit. Yes, this has been done before, my originality never ceases to amaze.

As overly done a plot line as it is, I thought I'd take a crack at it and see if I could interest you in the tale of an Australian wannabe artist who gets sucked into Middle-Earth - via the help of modern Gandalf - and royally, shall we say, fucks shit up.

It all began when I saw the Hobbit at the movies with my friend Ellie. I didn't want to see it at first. I had never seen or read the Tolkien series and really had no particular interest in exploring that fandom (as much as it pains me to say now).

But alas, I had to go. I had already agreed to see a movie with her and so we arrived at the Odeon.

"Why don't we just go to the normal cinemas instead of this shifty place?" I complained to my friend. "I don't even wanna see this and to make matters worse we have to watch it in 3D which makes my eyes hurt-"

I was cut short by Ellie clamping her hand over my mouth. "Just be quiet will you? We're seeing this movie and you're gonna enjoy it!" Her tone was so final that I almost shut up.

**Almost.**

"But Ellie! Why can't we see another movie, like Pitch Perfe-"

"Don't even mention that- that monstrosity!" as you can tell, Ellie didn't like the idea of seeing a movie about singing teenagers. I didn't either, but I had a feeling I'd enjoy it more than this adventure shit that Ellie raved on about.

"Fine." I muttered, blowing my red bangs out of my face.

And so we took our seats - me grudgingly - and then movie played out.

The Hobbit was unlike anything I expected. No insults directed at Peter Jackson, but I expected a lot of ugly dwarves and war and blood and... EUGHHH. But instead, I was amazed by the sheer awesomeness of the movie.

Not to mention not all the dwarves were 1000 years old and ugly... Fili, Kili and Thorin were definitely a sight for sore eyes, with Ori not being too bad looking either.

Needless to say, I really enjoyed the movie, so much that I saw it 7 more times in the theatres.

It was at my sixth screening that I decided that I wanted to be a part of that adventure. So desperately that I dreamed about it every night, I even dedicated a Facebook page to the wannabe majesty of Kili.

It was on the night of my birthday that I finally got my wish.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you at this point in the chapter, and sorry it's so short, but this is only a taste of what's yet to come! If you enjoyed, please don't hesitate to favourite or review, I truly would appreciate your feedback :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took forever to update, but procrastination was calling. without further ado, here is the second chapter! (please excuse the generic clothing paragraph, I am so sorry)**

* * *

24th of December, day before Christmas and my birthday. The beautiful snow fluttered down outside my windo- oh that's right, I'm in Australia. It never snows in Australia, just rain, sun, sun and more rain. Of course, it was pouring rain on my birthday - gotta love summertime here in Aus, eh?

I was sitting on my bed at 1:03am (oh insomnia, how I love you) reading - you guessed it - the Hobbit for the umpteenth time when I heard a sound coming from my poster above my bed.

"That's odd..." I thought, but dismissed it and returned to my book.

"Molly..." I jumped up and BANG! I hit my head on the ceiling. Rubbing my sore scalp, I got up and stared at my Hobbit poster closely. "Wait a second... did Bombur just move?" I got my glasses and looked closer, frowning.

Yep, he was definitely moving. I had 3 options here:

Scream loudly, wake everyone up and get in trouble for being awake past my bed time.  
Ignore it, quietly go to bed and sleep.  
Touch it, because why not?

I bet you can guess what I chose. If not, then I chose number 3. Now, I believe was the appropriate time to ironically use YOLO, but in this case, it wasn't as ironic.

I reached out to the poster, heart pounding in my chest. Closer... Closer... WHOOSH! The second my hand touched the poster I was whisked away in a way I imagine Disapparating would feel like. With a thump, I landed on the soft grass of what was Middle Earth.

My dream had finally come true. Brilliant! Now all that was left for me to do was to find one Bilbo Baggins before I was too late. Before I left though, I saw a creek down the hill. I thought I should see what I look like. I walked down the hill where I looked into my reflection.

I had kept my auburn hair and thin structure, except my hair was now curly and went down to my ribs, and I was roughly Hobbit-sized. Just to be sure, I lifted up one of my locks and sure enough, a pointy Hobbit ear poked though. I was dressed in what one might describe as typical middle class Hobbit women clothes, complete with the (uncomfortably tight) corset type thingamadoo. I had kept my glasses of course. It seemed even in another world I couldn't escape my poor eyesight.

I continued to lean over the pond, fiddling with a lock of hair, spinning around to make sure the dress didn't fly up when suddenly I heard a voice yelling.

"Miss! Miss! Please step away from the water, or you'll fall in!" yelled a male voice. I willingly did so and turned around to see...

* * *

**Muahahaha! I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out who I saw... Please favourite and review, I would really appreciate it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This was a pretty quick update if I do say so myself. I'd like to say thanks to Doodler100 for the idea to mention the Hobbit feet :) Please favourite and review! Now on with the story!**

* * *

...why it was none other then Bilbo Baggins himself! Well that solved one of my problems, I didn't have to go looking (and get lost).

"Of course sir, sorry for troubling you." I called out to the little running Hobbit as he whizzed past me. Hold on a second, was that a piece of parchment trailing behind him? Oh shit, I guess he already 'dined with dwarves'. I struggled to catch up to Mr. Baggins (darn you hobbit feet!) but soon I was running beside him.

He gave me a sideways glance and said "Good morning." Ahaha, now was time to have a little fun...

"What do you mean?" I replied, barely containing my grin, "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo looked quite shocked that I managed to quote Gandalf without ever meeting the wizard. "How did you..."

"Never mind that, where are you off to?" I cut him short, receiving a suspicious look and a "Well that's none of your business Miss..."

"Molly, Molly Farrell. At your service Mr. Baggins." With a short nod I stumped the poor hobbit again. "Anyway, I heard you were, well as you put it, going on an adventure. I would like to join you and the company."

"Why? I doubt they'll take you, I don't think they'll even take me, considering I abandoned them and all..." Bilbo replied.

"Ah well, I love a good adventure so I'm gonna go for it. I guess I may as well try and convince Thorin." Bilbo looked genuinely bamboozled as to how I knew about the company, but he didn't comment. "Let's be off then, wouldn't want them to get too far ahead now, would we?" And with that I sped off, and I swore I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Wrong way, Lady Molly!" He yelled out to me, trying to keep me going on the right path.

Oops. "Alright then Mr. Baggins." I quickly changed directions and followed Bilbo until I caught up to him again.

"So..." he said, trying to keep up a conversation, "Do you have any fighting skills?"

I laughed at him, probably looking like a maniac. "Do I look like I have any skills?"

"Nope, not at all." I didn't take offense at the comment, I've always been a scrawny kid. He continued with a "Neither do I to be honest. I don't know why on middle earth I'm doing this. Stupid Took family history!"

"I have nowhere else to go really, so I'm just going with the flow I guess. I just wanna know where this will take us."

We continued to run for a while until we heard voices and hoofs up ahead. "Awesome." I thought, grinning to myself as thirteen dwarves and a wizard came into our vision.

* * *

**Yay for meeting new characters! New chapter coming soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again tonight! I promise this will be my last update tonight, so please favourite and review if you like it :) It's nearly 1 in the morning where I am so I should probably get off the Internet... Nah! Thanks once again to Doodler100 for ideas and reviewing!**

* * *

I slowed down into a jog to let Bilbo go first - that was probably the best idea. I watched him go ahead and call out "Wait! Waiiiit!"

Puffed and out of breath, he ran up the horse of Balin, handing him the long piece of parchment that was probably the contract.

"I signed it." he said gleefully. Balin gave him a grandfatherly sort of look and inspected the signature.

"Well," spoke Balin, "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Gandalf then had some deep, meaningful chat of sorts and I didn't really want to intrude, so I though I would have a little fun before I introduced myself. Quietly sneaking up behind a dwarf's horse (pretty sure it was Bombur), I gently tapped him on the shoulder and ducked out of sight.

Surprised, he looked around before shrugging and turning back. Tap. Duck. Suspicion was growing more and more fierce with each tap before Bombur suddenly yelled out.

"ALRIGHT! Who keeps tappin' on my shoulder?" He yelled, bringing the attention of the surrounding dwarves on him. "Was it you, Nori?"

"O' course not!" replied Nori, shaking his head.

"Bofur? Kili or Fili?" One by one the dwarves shook their heads as Bombur rattled off the surrounding names.

"Well, someone's lying then! Who is it, speak up!" No one spoke up and I giggled to myself. Apparently, too loudly as Bofur heard me.

"Wha' was that?" he said, looking around curiously. All the dwarves in the surrounding area looked but they didn't see me. Well, they wouldn't have if I didn't trip over, blasted feet! They would be the death of me.

Ooft! I landed on the soft grass with a thunk. Dazed, I thought out loud to myself, "Ouch, stupid feet! God damnit..."

"And who might you be?" I looked up and right in front of my face were a bunch of deadly looking weapons - sword, axe, mattock and bow, all wielded by shocked but curious dwarves. The dwarrow in question who asked me who I was was Bofur.

"Hi there." I waved awkwardly at the weapons only a metre away from impaling me. "My name's Molly, Molly Farrell at your service."

"Cut the formalities lass. Why are you here and how did you find us?" growled Gloin, spittle flying through the air, right on my left cheek.

Wiping it off, I muttered "Ease up cowboy, jeez." Standing up (carefully avoiding being shishkabobed), I stared indignantly in his face.

"I found you by traveling with my good pal Bilbo over there, and I'm here because I wish to accompany you on your adventure." I snapped back, determined, only to have laughters surround me.

"A hobbit woman? On our adventure? You must be mad!" chuckled Nori, grinning ear to ear.

I felt my face go hot and I could tell I was blushing Weasley-style. Feeling angry, I reached up and slapped him clean across the face. He seemed shocked beyond compare. So did most surrounding dwarves actually.

"Sexist bastard..." I muttered out loud, " I'm going to talk to Thorin and Gandalf if you don't mind, and even if you did I would go anyway because you boneheads are perhaps some of the rudest people I've ever met."

Storming off, I went to talk to the man in charge, the head honcho, the boss, the ruler... Well, you get the idea.

* * *

**Meet with Thorin and Gandalf next chapter :) and perhaps even my first Ori exchange...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again :D Chapter five, Molly meets Thorin and Gandalf! Before I start, thanks to Doodler100 for her Nori and Ori idea, and THANKYOU to all reviewers :) Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Soon I arrived to the front of the dwarven line to the majestic pony of Thorin  
Oakenshield. Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo turned around to see me walking alongside them with a sheepish grin on my face.

"And just who are you?" Thorin asked me with a suspicious but wary look on his face. Gandalf was looking at me with a twinkle in his eye and Bilbo gave me a small smile.

"That's Molly Farrell," cut in Bilbo before I could answer him, "she was with me when I arrived. She wishes to join in our adventure."

Gandalf looked at me interestedly. "Is that so...?"

"That's right!" I replied, grinning widely, "I mean - if that's alright with you."

Thorin gave an divisive snort. "We have no need for another member, much less a woman or a Hobbit. You will only be a hinderance, and we already have a burglar."

"Now, now Thorin..." said Gandalf. "I think you should consider letting her join the company."

Nodding feverently, I piped in "Yeah, that's a good idea, listen to the wizard!"

Giving me a warning look, Gandalf continued. "She has a certain aura around her that I feel it will be a shame not to investigate."

Thorin was still looking stern and I began to worry that I didn't have much of a chance being able to accompany him on the journey.

It was at that moment that Bilbo chimed in "Please Thorin? As a favour to your burglar?"

Thorin seemed to contemplate Bilbo's words seriously until he finally said "Fine. Don't make me regret my decision." with a sigh and continuing to ignore me.  
I smiled wider than I ever had in my life. "THANKYOU, THANKYOU SO MUCH!" I said, jumping around like a madwoman and giving each of them a quick hug before running off to go rub it in Nori's face.

Speeding towards the dwarves that had been laughing at me I yelled an ecstatic "HA!" right in Nori's face. Suck on that, star head!

"You what?" he responded with a confused look.

"Guess who joined the coooompany!~" I sang at him, dancing around his pony.

"Mahal, why?" groaned Gloin. "Why did it have to be her?"

Now, revenge time. "Looks like somebody has an apology to make..." I said, staring at Nori expectantly. Sighing, he reluctantly responded.

"Molly Farrell, I am deeply sorry for my comment regarding your race and gender, please forgive me. There. Good enough?" he said giving me a pleading look.

"Well," I said, and he looked at me as if to say don't you dare, "just joking. Thankyou Master Dwarf."

"Call me Nori. And this is Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Fili, Kili, Gloin..." he began to point out the different dwarves and I paid attention even though I already recognized them all - except one I didn't notice.

That one dwarf at the very back looked on with jealousy as I laughed along with his brother.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please favourite and/or review, reviewers get virtual cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again guys :) I'm sorry it's been forever since I last updated, but school has been a pain in the arse lately and I haven't had the time... But I do now! Please remember to favourite and review if you like my story, and follow if you'd like to be reminded when a new chapter is posted.**

* * *

For a while the Company just travelled and I walked alongside them, occasionally being offered a ride on various dwarrows' ponies, but I refused. I really did need that walk, otherwise I would be completely useless on this journey, considering how unfit I was.

Eventually, we stopped at a sort of wreckage. I remembered it from the movie, I think this is where the farmer and his family used to live.

"I think it would be wiser if we move on. We can make for the hidden valley." Gandalf advised Thorin.

"I've told you already. I will not go near that place." Thorin said with a gruff, annoyed voice.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We can get food, rest, advice."

"We do not need their advice—"

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." I say, trying my hardest to remember the lines. Thorin looked at me suspiciously.

"Help? Dragon attacks Erebor; what help came from the elves?" He tells me and I can see he's not impressed with my movie knowledge.

"Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred holes, and the elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek help of the same people who betrayed my grandfather; betrayed my father." Thorin said with a nostalgic whisper. I nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the conversation.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key so you can hold onto the past!" Gandalf told him.

"I did not know they were yours to keep!"

"Is everything alright? Gandalf! Where are you going?" Bilbo worriedly exclaimed.

"To seek the company of the only one who's got any sense!"

"Who's that?"

"MYSELF Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf stormed off into the forest, muttering under his breath. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin who just shrugged.

"He's a wizard laddie, he'll be back soon enough." With that I move over to the fire and see a few dwarves sitting around it, warming up. Suddenly I noticed the dwarf I had not yet spoken to: Ori.

_How could I have been so rude?_ I thought, mentally slapping myself, _I better go talk to him now!_

Moving towards him, he looks up and gives me a startled, nervous smile.

"Hello, can I help you miss?" I smiled back at him, I knew he was kinda shy so I wanted to be nice.

"Molly at your service," I said, bowing, "I was just wondering if I could sit with you."

"O-oh!" he exclaimed, "of course Ma'am! I'm Ori, at your service." he quickly bowed his head as he scooted over."

"Thankyou Master Ori." I replied happily.

An awkward silence fell between us until I decided to break the ice. "So... whatcha got there?"

"This? Oh, it's just my journal. I use it to document the Company's journey and sketch... drawings..." he trailed off shyly, making me giggle a little.

"Do you draw? That's awesome! Can I see?" I bombarded him with questions, and I could tell he was feeling a little bit flustered. It was quite cute actually...

"Well," he looked unsure for a bit, but eventually opened it up to show his work.

I gave an awed gasp. These weren't just sketches, they were master pieces. Beautiful landscapes that were amazing without colour, and detailed drawings of all the members of the Company where you could see even the most obscure of freckles, not a hair out of place.

"These are amazing Ori..." I whispered in complete shock. "They are truly wonderful. So much detail... how do you do it?"

He blushed a deep beetroot, and stammered awkwardly. I found it so funny that I had to laugh, and it took us both a while before we could compose ourselves.

"Lady Molly?"

"Molly is just fine, thankyou Ori."

"Of course," he replied. "I was wondering if I could m-maybe..."

"Yes?" I pushed, curious as to what he had to say.

"If I could maybe, sket-" He was interrupted by a running Fili and Kili, yelling about how there were trolls who took the ponies, and that Bilbo was with them.

"We can finish our talk later." I reassured a seemingly disappointed Ori, and we got up to follow the royal brothers to where the trolls were.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it :) I think this may have been my longest yet...**


End file.
